1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a smart-home field, and more particularly, to a method of managing a smart-home environment by a server, a method of joining the smart-home environment for a smart device, and a method of connecting a communication session with the smart device by a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of smart devices is popularized as information communication technology (ICT) is developing. Accordingly, services with respect to smart-home, smart healthcare, and smart medical treatment capable of being connected to the smart devices are provided.
Smart-home indicates an intelligent home environment in which a user and household appliances may transmit and receive information and data to/from each other in real time by ICT merged with an existing home environment. The smart-home may be divided into home platform technology, wired-wireless network technology, smart device technology, and green-home technology, and a user may receive services such as remote meter reading, control of an air-conditioning system, lighting control, and control of household appliances by accessing the smart-home from the outside using wired-wireless network technology.
A smart-home environment provides convenience to a user, but there are various security threats since smart devices have a network function. When a malignant device accesses smart devices through a network function, a new security threat appears as well as existing security threats such as data forgery, an illegal authentication, or a privacy invasion in an existing communication environment. Furthermore, secondary damage may also occur due to characteristics of the smart-home. Therefore, solutions for blocking or preventing various security threats which may occur in a smart-home environment are required.